villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horde Prime (Netflix Reboot)
'Horde Prime '''is the overall main antagonist of the Netflix original series ''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. He serves as an overarching background antagonist throughout the third and fourth seasons and the main antagonist of the upcoming fifth season. Horde Prime is the founder and ruler of the intergalactic Horde empire, and the genetic progenitor of his clone armies. He is voiced by John Keston, who also voices his clone Hordak. Personality At heart, Horde Prime is a cruel narcissist driven by the desire to control everything around him. Although he speaks with a polite tone, this is simply a mask that hides his true personality of a self-obsessed despot. Prime is intolerant of failure from his subordinates. When Prime first discovered Hordak was defective, he immediately demoted his "brother" and sent the latter on a suicide mission. Years later, when Horde Prime reunited with Hordak and learned of his failure to conquer Etheria, he planned to destroy the entire planet in order to prevent anyone from learning of his brother's failure. In addition, he sees all of his clones as inferior to himself, as shown in his interaction with Hordak. Upon learning of Hordak's independent nature and the existence of an Etherian Horde separate from his own, Horde Prime became enraged at Hordak for believing himself to be equal to Prime and denounced the clone as an abomination. Horde Prime is also shown to be petty. He considers Hordak to be an embarrassment and was willing to destroy all of Etheria simply to hide any evidence of Hordak's "botched conquest". In addition, he berated and admonished Hordak for building an empire that wasn't centered on himself. History Background Desiring to conquer all he saw, Horde Prime created a massive army comprised of clones made from his genetic material. He made one clone (who would later be known as Hordak) his top general and considered him his "little brother". He would go on to successfully conquer countless worlds and eventually entire galaxies with his vast army. Sometime later, during a meeting with Hordak, Horde Prime discovered Hordak's body was breaking down due to a genetic defect. He subsequently demoted Hordak and sent the latter on a suicide mission to the front lines. After Hordak disappeared into a mysterious portal during the middle of a battle, Horde Prime assumed the defective clone had perished and continued to rule his empire for decades. Season 3 He is first mentioned in the episode "Huntara". He is part of Hordak's flashback as the latter explains his past to Entrapta. Horde Prime makes his first appearance at the end of "Portal". He is shown aboard his space station as his armada heads toward a destroyed planet. He receives Hordak's message revealing his survival and asking Prime for help. Season 4 Horde Prime is mentioned throughout the fourth season as Hordak and Catra prepare for his arrival by attempting to destroy the Rebellion. He makes a cameo at the end of "Mer-Mysteries". He is shown in his space station as his armada gathers around it. Despite receiving Hordak's transmission, Horde Prime was unable to find the planet where the message came from. He makes his first full appearance in the Season 4 finale "Destiny Part 2". After Light Hope activates the Heart of Etheria and transports Etheria out of Despondos, the resulting magic is detected by Horde Prime's armada. Curious about the massive amount of energy, Horde Prime investigates the anomaly and discovers the planet Etheria. Having finally tracked down Hordak, he sends his fleets all throughout Etheria and teleports Hordak into his throne room. Upon reuniting with Hordak, he attempts to read the clone's mind and discovers that Hordak had not only built his own empire but at one point wished Prime would never find him. Enraged by this discovery, Horde Prime wipes Hordak's mind and orders his guards to have him "reconditioned". After dealing with Hordak, he introduces himself to Queen Glimmer, who had inadvertently been teleported alongside Hordak. He falsely assures Glimmer that he is only interested in peace before revealing that he intends to cover-up Hordak's embarrassing failure by destroying Etheria. Horde Prime ultimately changes his mind upon learning from Catra (who had also been teleported with Hordak and Glimmer) that the planet Etheria was, in reality, an ancient superweapon. He declares his intention to use the Heart of Etheria to finally establish his rule across the entire universe and welcomes Glimmer and Catra as servants to his empire. Gallery Horde Prime (Season 4 final).png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Perverts Category:Science Fantasy Villains